


【授翻】【霜铁霜】只一夜 only if for a night

by EglantineLoveyou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcoholic Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Love Confessions, M/M, References to Depression, Substance Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou
Summary: 他真的不该在生日当天这么沮丧不是吗？然而，Tony Stark站在夜总会的中央，周围充斥的美人与美酒想必能让他直到明天这个时候都是一团糟……他感到痛苦。没道理是这样。这是他的生日，他今年22岁，整个人生都在他面前，他是个亿万富翁，已经拥有世界上最大的公司之一……然而。他想要尖叫哭喊再尖叫，他妈的，一个人不能这么控制他。





	【授翻】【霜铁霜】只一夜 only if for a night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [only if for a night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795426) by [HerBreakingHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerBreakingHeart/pseuds/HerBreakingHeart). 



> 译者注：  
> 或许这算个入坑作业吧x来自英语渣的挣扎。一个作为生日献礼的小片段，虽然等我翻译出来已经晚了几天，想起来发到这边就更晚。渣翻预警，以及感谢阅读w

他真的不该在生日当天这么沮丧不是吗？  
然而，Tony Stark站在夜总会的中央，周围充斥的美人与美酒想必能让他直到明天这个时候都是一团糟……他感到痛苦。没道理是这样。这是他的生日，他今年22岁，整个人生都在他面前，他是个亿万富翁，已经拥有世界上最大的公司之一……然而。他想要尖叫哭喊再尖叫，他妈的，一个人不能这么控制他。  
我怎么会知道我所有的一切对Tony Stark这样的人来说够不够？去你妈的，伙计。  
他攥紧那瓶苏格兰威士忌，在开始回想那个让他过分关注的话题之前把它打回去。他是来这儿找乐子的，而且，该死的，要是什么东西能杀了他Tony一定乐见其成。总有一天你会死的，你这混蛋，我不可能总是跟在你后面收拾残局。你在听我说话吗？  
音乐在他耳边吵吵嚷嚷，值得庆幸的是这淹没了他心中那些令他自暴自弃和追悔莫及的想法。Tony不需要那些丑陋的情绪和糟糕的记忆来妨碍这个夜晚，他想醉生梦死，忘记一切，享受生活而不是想着去死。如释重负地叹了口气，他落入跳着舞的人群之中，在摸索的紧握的手臂间，在摇摆的腰臀曲线间，唱着和爱、和承诺、和他有过机会去保证的一切都没有任何关系的歌。一个金发的女人站在他面前，尖尖的指甲擦过他健壮的手臂，在耀眼的灯光下向他咧嘴一笑。那个露出牙齿和顽皮神色的笑容成为让他的心口隐隐作痛的回声，所以他转而去看她的胸。  
谢天谢地，这个分散注意力的法子有效极了。她的双乳活泼而有趣，紧绷着她轻薄的衣料，低领，长腿，有着芬芳诱人的身体曲线。好极了，显然Tony可以沉迷于此。再喝上几杯，他就会带她回家，这会满足他的幻想，因而他就可以不再去想那些……  
没什么。这就是诀窍了，连“不去想那些”都不要想。  
Tony最终露出了花花公子的微笑，再去看她的脸。这个随机选中的女人似乎没有在他露骨的注视下感到不安，要是说有什么变化，她甚至更自信了，在加快的音乐节奏中和他针锋相对地挑逗。见鬼，恐怕她压根儿就是为了诱惑他那出了名的、富有的屁股而来。Tony暗地里耸了耸肩：或许他们可以各取所需，不是吗？向上帝发誓，Tony，你会让我失去它的。你看不出来我他妈在乎你吗？我在乎。微弱的震动从他的口袋里传来，Tony忽视了它，他更乐意再靠近一些，嗅着金发女郎吐息中的伏特加气味。她的眼睛是绿色的，尽管没那么明亮，就像……别他妈想那个。她的唇看起来可真不错。  
震动固执地持续。她的舌头轻舔着润湿嘴唇，很明显的示意，Tony几乎要听从这无声的命令。她的指甲扣得更深，渴望又绝望，Tony意识到这是这里每一个人的感受，也是他自己的感受。拜托，Tony，你不用这样。那该死的震动根本就不会停下。  
他突然的抽离吓到了女郎，也吓到了他自己。手机的嗡嗡声让他没法在这个光怪陆离、音乐嘈杂的世界里漂浮下去。那就像个常规而指向明确的锚，Tony抓住了它。女郎困惑而不安地向他皱眉，他模糊地听见她在音乐声中说了什么，轻轻拽着他的衬衫像是试图把他拉回那个疯狂的世界里去。她一定意识到这是白费力气，放弃了动作。自从Tony看见手机屏幕上闪烁的名字，似乎整个宇宙都静止了，他一动不动，也不能动作，冰冷的难以置信之感淹没了他，震耳欲聋，毫不留情。  
操，没门。  
还来不及想点别的什么，Tony已经接起电话，几乎是痛苦地将手机压在耳边。他口干舌燥，无言以为，而紧接着：“……Tony？”真实发生着的一切带来的震惊席卷了他，迫使他对此做出真实的回答，  
“……Loki？”他已经好几周没念过这个名字，以至于舌头都对此感到陌生，但也该死的满足。紧绷的寂静中，亿万富翁冲向吧台更安静的地方，不想错过来自电话另一端的男人的任何讯号。  
Loki清清嗓子。“那么，呃，你过得怎么样？”Tony立即发现了他的紧张：Loki是他见过口齿最伶俐的人，宁可搬起石头砸自己的脚也不会在言语间咕哝着支支吾吾。这让他知道他不是唯一一个过得一团糟的人，算个微小的安慰。  
他发出勉强而生硬的笑声：“真他妈好极了。”  
“Tony——”  
“宝贝儿，你回心转意了？”他亲昵的表示里满含恶意和轻蔑，传到耳中的吸气声表明他的话得到了预期的效果，“那么设想一下在我的自我毁灭里把你自己炸掉？”  
“Stark，让我插句话，或许你没有问问题的必要。”Loki发出嘘声。他用“Stark”代替了“Tony”，亿万富翁半是幸灾乐祸地注意到这大概是Loki被完全激怒了的确切讯号。Loki做了个深呼吸，当对方显然不打算再说什么的时候他继续下去：“有些话我们都说过了，有些话不该说，我不想让糟糕的记忆玷污那些我们有过的美好。”  
Tony咽下一口气，不想如此轻易地屈服。“所以呢？你想接吻，和好，净化你负罪的良心？”话一出口他就后悔了，可那根本就是不假思索的。与其受伤不如先伤人。  
“别放下，Tony，因为，坦白地说，我不能。”这一次吸气声泄漏出来，Loki没有错过时机，“我怀疑只有我还有沉重的良心。”  
Tony痛恨自己如此脆弱，Loki让他如此脆弱。采取一些控制的手段，转变话题，这会更简单些。“今天是我的生日，而我感觉糟糕透顶。”他虚弱地笑笑，“怎么会这样呢？”  
他想沉溺在Loki温柔的声音里：“Anthony，对你来说真的有什么是说得通的吗？”他们一起轻笑出声，这是对他们的曾经一个微小的回响，Tony满心都是疼痛与渴望。“我想我们都搞砸了。”他更温柔地说着。  
“我希望你在这里。”Tony忍不住低语，预料中会有一声怜悯的叹息，甚至是挂断电话。  
“你的左边。”亿万富翁眨眨眼，没反应过来。他不太热衷地转身，直到看见站在防火门边绿色灯光标志下的黑暗身影，他辨认出Loki紧张的微笑和微微举起向他挥动的手。  
他笑了，屏息凝神，又前所未有地轻松（他妈的，一个人不能这么控制他）。Loki的微笑从试探变得得意洋洋。“操，说真的，Odinson，我有一半的心思想让你离开。”  
“噢，请别这样，Stark先生。”他在他耳边挖苦似的请求，“我有些非常重要的事情要做。”  
“是这样吗，先生？”Tony等待着回应，笑容更舒展了。  
“的确。”他继续说下去，语调变得严肃，Tony的笑容也随之收敛，“我要告诉我全心全意爱着的人，离开他是我做过最糟糕的事。我曾承诺我会在那里却又在感到害怕时逃跑，还说他没指望变得更好，我要为此道歉。我还要告诉他，我想要在他身边，鼓励他得到我不顾一切地想要他得到的帮助。”他们隔着夜总会对视，沉默良久，Loki的坦白在他们彼此的耳朵里作响，“Stark先生，这样可以吗？”  
“好吧，”Tony清清嗓子，抵抗渐渐积聚、摇摇欲坠的泪水，“事实上我也有些重要的事。”  
他听见Loki咽了一口气：“喔？”  
“哦，是这样。我要告诉那个我爱他胜过一切的人，我非常，非常抱歉，为我每一天带给他的压力，为我拒绝他试图给我的帮助，为我在他试图告诉我什么的时候心不在焉。我要告诉他，失去他让我意识到我得把事情安排妥当而我确实想这么做，想和他一起生活，和他一起幸福。我要向他保证，这一次我真的要试一试。”  
“Tony。”他听到震惊的屏着气的声音。  
在彼此反应过来之前他们结束了通话，把手机放回口袋，向对方跑过去。他们在夜总会中央碰面，用力地拥抱，根本不打算放手。Tony把头埋在Loki脖颈边啜泣，同时感觉到对方也在颤抖。他们最终退开一点距离，面对面，看着彼此眼中的泪水微笑。  
“我太想你了。”Tony喘着气说，Loki的笑容他妈的比太阳还要明亮。  
“我也想你。”他在颤抖的气息中坦白，红晕泛上他苍白的脸颊，“顺便，生日快乐。”他轻笑着补充。  
Tony笑了，将他拉入一个吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：  
> 送给Tony Stark，今天是他的48岁生日，生日快乐！  
> 这是个令人忧虑和心碎的故事，但我成功地写出了圆满的结局不是吗？事实上这只是个小片段，但我太想在今天发点什么了，因为我想从那个该死的残忍的电影中解脱出来。  
> 标题取自Florence + the Machine - Only if For a Night（我刚刚发现它，这大概是我听过最好听的歌，强烈推荐。）


End file.
